


My Angel

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Dean, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Suddenly, Cas heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps moving closer. They seemed to be approaching his bed and he struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see who had come to visit him. After some difficulty, his brain finally cooperated and his eyes fluttered open, allowing him to see who had entered the room.It was an angel. Castiel was staring at an angel. Castiel wakes up after surgery to discover he's being cared for... by an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lividcolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/gifts).



> I wrote this for [lividcolors](http://lividcolors.tumblr.com), who has a thing for nurse!Dean and Cas hitting on him while high on meds ~~but let’s be real, who doesn’t?~~

The world came back to Castiel slowly. First the sounds – people walking and talking somewhere to his right, but muffled like they were on the other side of a door… the deep intake and outtake of air from his own breathing… a heater or maybe air conditioner whirring to his left… What time of year was it? He wondered if there was snow and slush outside or if the leaves and grass were the vibrant green of early summer.

Cas tried to frown as he pondered this, but his face felt weird. His eyes were heavy and didn’t seem to want to open, and the next thing to enter his consciousness was the smell: sterile, sanitized, like a hospital. Maybe he was _in_ a hospital. That would explain the noises, wouldn’t it? He thought it might, but before he could think any further, he drifted back into sleep.

The second time Cas woke up, his brain still felt heavy, and his eyelids too – why couldn’t he just _open_ them, dammit – and he spent a few minutes just lying prone on… a bed? It certainly felt like a bed. There was a pillow under his head and blankets covering his body, though now that he thought about it, it wasn’t a very _comfortable_ bed.

Cas sighed and let out a low groan. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed and smacked his lips a few times, though he didn’t really feel a difference.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps moving closer. They seemed to be approaching his bed and he struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see who had come to visit him. After some difficulty, his brain finally cooperated and his eyes fluttered open, allowing him to see who had entered the room.

It was an angel. Castiel was staring at an angel.

“Am I in heaven?” he slurred, voice feeling thick and unwieldy. His head still felt weird – kind of fluffy, he thought. But unless he was dreaming…

“You mus’ be an angel,” he mumbled with a small, dopey smile. “Are you my angel?”

Finally the man spoke. “No, I’m not an angel. I’m your-“

He seemed to cut himself off there, but Cas was too dazed to wonder why.

“I’m your nurse,” he said finally with a small smile.

“No, you’re an angel,” Castiel said, trying to shake his head. He felt his head jerk back and forth, but the movement made him dizzy, so he stopped. “Definitely an angel,” he mumbled.

Green eyes gazed at him thoughtfully. “I don’t know, I kind of think you’d be more of an angel.”

Cas frowned. “No. You’re so pretty. Only angels are that pretty.”

The man seemed to be biting back a smile as he laughed easily and said, “Okay, then. I’m your angel.”

“Good,” Cas said firmly. He paused, distracted by his angel’s vibrant green eyes, then spoke again as a thought occurred to him. “What's your name?” he questioned. It must be something regal, like Michael, or David, or Maximilian. He let out a sudden giggle at the thought of an angel named Maximilian. The man – his _angel_ , Cas thought dreamily – tilted his head slightly and Cas tried to look serious. It was hard and another giggle burbled out.

“I'm Dean,” the angel finally said.

“Dean…” Castiel said slowly, feeling every movement of his tongue as it formed the word. “I like your name,” he pronounced. “Dean the angel. The angel named Dean. Dean.” He thought he felt his lips turn up at the corners.

When he looked up, Dean the angel was gazing at him in amusement. “Well, Castiel,” he said. “I need to get-”

“You know my name,” Castiel interrupted, his eyes widening in surprise. “My name is Castiel and you… you _know_ that. You really _are_ my angel.”

“You know, you’re right. I am your angel.” Dean moved closer. “I have to check some things while I’m here. Is that okay, Castiel?”

“Call me Cas,” Cas corrected without thinking about it. “And you can check anything. You’re my angel.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean the angel said, grabbing a round piece of metal that was hanging around his neck. “Can you sit up?”

He was wobbly, but with Dean’s help, Cas did as he was told, blinking heavily and trying to keep his eyes open. It was so hard, he was so tired, though when Dean pressed the cold piece of metal to his chest, it caused him to jerk and his eyes flew open again.

“Sorry,” Dean apologized sincerely.

He told Castiel to breathe in deeply and moved the piece of metal around on Cas’ chest and back, but Cas found himself distracted by the alluring scent of his angel and had to fight not to just collapse onto his chest and breathe it in. Of course, that would probably feel nice. Maybe he _should_ try it. He felt his body start to lean forward, but before he could fall, there were strong hands on his biceps, righting his body as he opened his eyes and grinned.

“You smell good,” he remarked, inhaling deeply now that his angel was close to him again. “Do angels wear cologne?”

“Sometimes,” Dean replied with a chuckle, letting go of Cas and sticking a thermometer into his mouth, where he was supposed to keep it until it beeped. It was uncomfortable, poking into his tongue, so Cas busied himself with watching Dean write something down on a clipboard.

“You dress differently than I thought,” he said once Dean had removed the thermometer and had wrapped a plastic…  _cuff_ thing around his arm that Dean assured him was to check his blood pressure and wouldn’t hurt him. “I thought angels had robes,” he explained. The thought of Dean wearing a robe made Cas break into a fit of giggles again and he struggled to compose himself.

“You’d look good in a robe,” Cas said. “So pretty. Like a god.” He thought for a moment. “Or an angel,” he added. A thought suddenly occurred to him and his jaw went slack.

“Are you an _angel_ , Dean?”

Dean unwrapped the cuff and looked Castiel in the eye. “Yes. I’m your angel, remember?”

Cas nodded knowingly. “My angel. Right. You’re a beautiful angel. You must be the prettiest angel in heaven.”

“I don’t know about that,” Dean said as he started to turn away, but Cas grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Yes you are!” he said emphatically. “You’re the prettiest angel, Dean.” He paused and thought for a minute. “Can I marry you?” he asked. “You’re so pretty and you’re so nice. And you’re my angel.”

“I think you’re a little tired for a wedding right now,” Dean said with an amused grin. “But I’m free tomorrow.”

“Really?” Cas asked, widening his eyes. “So am I! That’s a coin-… a coinci-… a coincidence. Co-in-ci-dence,” he said again, sounding out all the syllables. “That’s a funny word,” he said with a giggle. He thought for a moment. “Will you wear your robe tomorrow? It’s for a special event.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure, Cas. But how about you get some rest now? Don’t want you falling asleep in the middle of the ceremony now, do we?”

Cas nodded. “That would be bad,” he agreed solemnly.

“Yes it would,” Dean said, helping Cas lie back down again. Castiel gazed up happily at Dean. His angel was going to marry him tomorrow.

“You gonna get some sleep for me?” Dean asked, smiling down at Cas, who was already yawning.

“Mhmm,” he mumbled, taking one last look at his beautiful angel before closing his eyes.

It wasn’t long before Cas was in a deep sleep, dreaming of his angel curling up beside him and placing soft kisses on his forehead as he slept.

\---

Castiel woke up feeling slightly groggy and shifted around in the hospital bed to get more comfortable. He supposed the surgery had gone well – he no longer felt the abdominal pain and nausea that accompanied appendicitis, so that was good. He lifted a hand up to rub his eyes and face as he heard the sound of the door opening.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw who it was. “Hello, Gabe,” he said after clearing his throat. “What’s so funny?” he asked suspiciously, suddenly noticing the wide grin splitting his brother’s face. He knew from experience that that could only spell trouble.

Gabriel’s grin only widened. “You don’t remember?” he asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Cas frowned. “Remember what?”

Gabe laughed, loudly. “Oh, boy,” he said through his grin. “This is gonna be fun.”

“ _What’s_ going to be fun?” Gabriel was being unnecessarily annoying and Cas already knew that he wouldn’t like where this was going.

Gabriel smirked as he propped another pillow under Cas’ head. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times, finally bringing up a video, which he opened in full screen and held up where Cas could see it.

“That’s… that’s me…” Castiel said in disbelief, watching himself on the screen, looking dazed and dopey and making an utter fool of himself. “What…? When did I…?”

Gabriel giggled delightedly. “This was the _first_ time you woke up, dear baby bro. I must say, it was quite amusing. I had trouble keeping the camera steady with how much I was laughing.”

Castiel watched himself on the screen with wide eyes, having trouble believing that he had actually done that, said all those things. When the video finally finished, he looked up at Gabe with wide eyes. “Please tell me that didn’t actually happen. I didn’t do that.”

“You did.”

Castiel turned his head quickly at the new, but familiar, voice coming from the doorway. A man in pale blue scrubs, green eyes twinkling and mouth turned up in an amused smile was walking towards him.

“Oh god,” Cas groaned, closing his eyes and covering them with his arm. “I can’t believe… I’m so sorry…” Gabriel snorted out another laugh.

When Cas finally opened his eyes he was staring into those brilliantly green ones, which contained a glint of amusement.

“Am I still your angel?”

Castiel groaned again. “Can I just disappear right now?” he pleaded. “This is too embarrassing.”

He was aware that Gabe was cracking up beside him and felt his cheeks heat up. “Shut up, Gabe,” he muttered.

“Are you my angel?” Gabriel teased. “You’re so pretty! Can I marry you?”

It seemed that that was too much for Dean and he burst out laughing too as Cas covered his face again, sure that his face was flaming red. “You guys are assholes,” he complained. “Both of you.”

“But I thought I was your angel!” Dean protested through continued laughter. “That’s what you insisted.”

“No, you’re an asshole,” Castiel countered. “I can’t believe I married you.” He tried not to smile, but it was difficult when Dean had grabbed his hand and was placing small kisses to his knuckles and as he gave Cas his best puppy eyes.

“I hate you,” Cas complained without bite.

“Love you too,” Dean replied, finally calming down and stroking his hand through Cas’ hair, tenderly pushing the messy strands off of his face. He took a seat in the chair beside Cas’ bed and gently kissed his cheek.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked. “Any pain?”

Castiel shook his head. “I feel fine,” he said, allowing Dean to stick a thermometer in his mouth and check his temperature.

“Well, your vitals are fine,” Dean announced a few minutes later. “You’ll be released tonight. Gabe’s gonna take you home and I’ll be there around nine when I get off. Sound good?”

Cas nodded. “Aren’t you supposed to be checking on your other patients?” he asked after a moment.

Dean chuckled. “You tryin’ to get rid of me?” he teased. “It’s actually my lunch break,” he explained. “You’re stuck with me for a whole hour.”

“How will I ever survive?” Castiel lamented, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. He looked up at Dean to find fond green eyes watching him, a smile tugging at perfectly plush lips. Cas tugged at Dean’s hand, which was still entwined with his own, pulling him down and capturing those tempting lips in a soft kiss.

Several long seconds passed before they parted, at which point Dean gave Cas a soft smile. “What was that for?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Cas’ before straightening up.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Castiel said. He rubbed his thumb over Dean’s and smiled.

Dean chuckled. “Of course, babe. What are husbands for?”

 

_**Bonus** _

“Am I still your angel?”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“That’s no way to talk to a celestial being.”

“If you say one more word about it, I’m getting dressed and going to sleep.”

“But-”

“I’m warning you, Dean. If you don’t shut up now, you’re getting blue balls.”

“…Fine.”

“Good.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

 

“Wow, babe, that blowjob was _heavenly_. Definitely fit for an angel.”

“ _Dean!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
